LNSMM
by sakuraxgaara2233
Summary: Summary:What if L,Matt,Mello,Near, and Sakura oc was in the Wammy's house? What if they worked together on theat Kira case? OCC.
1. Chapter 1

LNSMM

Summary:What if L,Matt,Mello,Near, and Sakura(oc) was in the Wammy's house? What if they worked together on theat Kira case? OCC.

.Sakura's P.O.V

Flash Back

I watched from my hiding spot as my mom and dad was fighting these men. One had black hair with blue eyes, the other had brown hair with green eyes. These guys snuck in our house. My dad found out so he hid me and got my mom. They have been fighting since three hours ago. All of a sudden I heard four gun shots. I looked up and noticed they shot my parents. They where on the ground dead. I saw the guys start looking around the house. Hm, they might be looking for me or money. Then they started to move closer to me. So I looked around to find some kind of clue. I then noticed a rope. I also notice a light hanging above. Hm, its is getting hung down. Hm so if I can make the light move and make a noise they will come over here and find me, thats when I well tie them together and steal there guns and hide. I did as I thought. The guys had another gun and tried to shoot me but I shot my gun and had the bullets collide. Then I heard police sirens. I ran and hid. Then the police came in and noticed the guys tied up. They also saw my parents. Then I saw them start looking around the house. So I came out of hiding. The police must of saw me because they started to walk up to me. They walked really slow probley thinking i'm scared.

"You don't have to walk so slow" I told them. Then they started to walk faster.

"Did you see what happened?" One of the police men asked.

"Yes" I said.

"Can you come with us to the police station-----"

"She doesn't know what th----"

"Yes I do know what it is" I told them.

"Ok so can you,so can you tell us what these guys did?"

"Yeah" I said. They then grabbed the two guys who are tied up and put them in the police car while one stayed behind to watch me. Then he grabbed my hand and had me walk to the car. He had me get in the front seat. I sat down and put on my seat belt. While they drove to the police station I noticed they keft on giving me a look of pity. When we finally got there they took me in this little room

"How old are you?" they asked.

"Three"

"Three?!" They repeated surprised.

"Yes three" I said.

"Ok do you know what happened?"

"Yes I do I already told you that" I said.

"Ok can you explain from the beginning?"

"Yeah,Ok. It was around 8:00 when my dad came in my room and told me to hide. So ofcourse I lisened to my dad so my I hid under my bed. Then all of a sudden my door got slammed opened and started to look around. First he looked under my covers then he looked in the closet. Thats when I ran out of my room and down the stairs to the living room. I heard foot steps so I dived under the couch. I saw the black haired guy come up behind my dad. My dad turned around fast and punched him. The guy flew and hit a desk. After alot of punches and kicks the guys pulled out guns so my parents pulled out theres. I heard four gun shots and saw my parants dead on the ground. Then the tow guys started to look around the house again. Then I made a noise on purpose so they will com up to me. I dived and tied them up and hid when I heard the sirens" I explained.

"Should we get Watari?" The police on the right whispered.

"Yeah" The other whispered.

End of Flashback

_____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

PLEASE REVIEW


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Sakura's P.O.V

I am 16 now, i'm in the wammy's house for the genuis. I've been since I was 3. I am the thrid top student in the orpange. The first is L then Near then me then Mello and lastly Matt. We are the top 5 in the orpange. I am the first in the girls and thrid in the overall.

"Sakura please report to room 480 repeat 480" I got up and walked in there and noticed L, Near, Mello, and Matt was in there too.

"What are we doing here?" I asked.

Matt's P.O.V

I looked up when I heard the door open. I saw Sakura. Her black hair fitted perfectly around her face. She was in some faded blue jeans and a shirt wath a skull in it.

"What are we doing here?" Sakura asked.

"Don't know" I said. I saw her gasp and run up to me,"What?" I asked when she looked at me in surprise.

"You have no video game!" She said loudly.

"So?" I asked.

"Well, I never saw you without one" She said pouting slightly.

"Oh" I said.

After a few minutes the door opened and Roger and Watari came in.

"You guys will have to share rooms" Roger said.

"Why?" I asked.

"Because we are running out of room"

Sakura P.O.V

What no way am I going to share a room with guys.

"5 beds right?" I asked.

"Yes don't worry" Watari said.

"Thank god" I said. I saw Mello,Near,L, and Matt with a smirk on there faces.

"What?" I asked confused.

"Nothing don't worry" Mello said.

Oh no, somethings going to happen. I just know it.

"What room?" I asked.

"Yours" Roger said finally speaking up.

"Mine?" I asked to see Roger nod. "Why me?" I mummbled.

"Now we all ready have 5 beds in there so Sakura show them where your rooms is" Watari said.

"FIne" I said and walked out of the class room."You guys can't change anything understand" I said.

"Yes" They all said. We finally got to my I mean our room now.

Matt's P.O.V

When I heard we have to share a room with Sakura I was surprised. I looked up and noticed Sakura was leading us to her I mean our room. When we got there she opened up the door. What I saw was black walls,red carpet, and more.

"I get the bed by the window" Sakura said. I saw her grab some blankets and pillow cases of a bed with all black. She put the covers on her new bed. She then turned and looked staraight at me with her beatiful red eyes.

Sakura P.O.V

I told Matt he can choose where he wants to sleep, but I didn't think he would want to sleep kinda by me. I looked at the time and noticed it was time for dinner. I went out of the room and noticed the guys are following me. Matt stood on my left,L stood behind me, Mello on my right, and Near stood next to L. We got in there and met up with the chef. I sat down next to all the guys I hang out with, and that is Mello,Matt,L, and Near. We sat down and we walked back to our room. I sat down on my bed and pulled out my red nitando DS. I started to play a Naruto game. I noticed I was getting stared at so I looked up.

"Umm, what are you staring at?" I asked.

"You" They said.

"Why?" I asked.

"I never knew you liked anime or video games" Matt said.

"It's almost one my favorite things" I said.

"Cool, do you have a fighting games?" Matt asked.

"Yeah I gave a wresting game" I said

"So do I, you want to play?" Matt asked.

"Sure" I said and switch the game.

"You want to be on the same team or do you want to play against each other?" I asked.

"Same team" Matt said with his nitando DS out. We played forever. Then Roger came in the room.

"Get into your pjs and go to sleep" Roger said. So I went in the bathroom and changed into some shorts and a tank top. I came back out to see Matt and Mello in some shorts and no shirt. I blushed and go in bed to sleep. Matt and Mello must of noticed because they smirked. Then I went to bed.

* * *

PLEASE READ AND REVIEW!!


	3. Chapter 3

LNSMM

Sakura's P.O.V.

I yawned as I sat up and looked around the dark room. I get up and walk towards the bathroom, turning on the shower and pulling out my towel and washcloth before taking off my clothes and stepping in the shower. I let the hot water hit my back and sighed happily. Mmmm…this feels so good. I have my eyes closed as I put the shampoo in my hair and rub it all around. I let it sit for a few before washing it out and putting the conditioner in. After that I start to wash my body and stood there for a few minutes, then rinsing it off.

I step out of the shower and realized that I forgot to grab my clothes so I wrapped one towel around my hair and the other around my body, It covered my breast to my thighs, midway. I walk out of the bathroom and tip toe to my dresser before pulling out my black and white stripped bra and panties, then I grabbed out short shorts and a tight black tank top. I turned around and saw Matt staring at me, blushing slightly. I gasped and ran into the bathroom, gripping my clothes, breathing heavily as I shut the door and slide down to the ground, blushing, H-he saw me…w-with only a towel… I stayed in there for over an hour and started to hear people knocking

"Sakura are you ok? I'm really sorry!" Matt yelled while knocking.

"I-I'm ok really..." I said blushing before sitting up and putting on my clothes, then walking out. I stare at him, blushing more while tugging on my shorts slightly, noticing them staring at me.

"Mmm… wow princess look at you" Mello said winking at me and eating some chocolate. I glare at him and stick my tongue out at him childishly.

"Shut up Mello!" I yelled and took the towel out of my hair and threw it at him, hitting him right in the face. I turned around and looked at my full length mirror and pulling out a brush and brushing my long black hair. As I was brushing it I sat down on the bed closest to it. I continue to brush and noticed the guy in it wasn't up yet.

"Eh…whose bed is this?" I asked out loud.

"Mine…"Near said while sitting up and wrapping his arms around my waist and laying his head on my shoulder sleepily.

"N-near…" I said blushing, noticing the mirror in front of me and pouts slightly.

"Oh? So you like me here princess?" Near said teasingly.

"N-noo" My voice cracked as I blushed more, noticing he started to cuddle me.

"Oh? But it looks like you are" He said smirking; I look up in the mirror and sighs.

"Cruel… using the mirror to see my reaction is just mean!" I said glaring at his picture in the mirror.

"Ooh you know you love it princess" Mello said from behind.

"Fuck off Mello and Near offffff" I said pouting while trying to pull away.

"Enough" L said walking in and staring at all of them.

"Then get him off L" I said.

-End of chapter 3

Sorry I haven't updated this story! My friends are helping me so please tell me if you think its better ok? It will help me a lot thank you and please review ^^.


End file.
